The Trio of Defects
by Invader Kat 27
Summary: Kat was an Irken defect, Elite and experiment. After she saves a defective smeet and her two defective friends they join the Ressisty and go to earth to save it. Will they succeed? Not a Zim/Nny. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own anything except fan characters and Planet Rez. This story is the first story I had the nerve to publish so please be nice. Constructive criticism is fine. There will be romance like Lard-Nar X Oc, Gaz X Oc and more! Also this is a cross over for JTHM and Invader Zim so Nny and the crew should be in this soon. The first and second chapter will be from the past, while the rest of them will be in the present. Enjoy!

Kat's P. O.V

It all started 6 months ago, I was an Irken Elite. One day I walked in one of the Smeeteries and saw a Smeet's first moments of life. He was so cute! His name was Max. I was told to take him to the evaluation room to make sure everything was right with his Pak. When we got there he was hooked up to the control. "You are a defect, therefore you must be deactivated."He said coldly. I couldn't believe it! They will kill smeets just for being defects! I never knew that because after I was born I was taken to see the Tallest. I was an Irken experiment. I am an Irken who can change her appearance to look like any living thing. I know I'm a defect because I have feelings. Any other Irken wouldn't care that the smeet would soon be killed. I felt so bad for Max. I picked him up and hugged him. "It'll be okay, I won't let them hurt you" I said softly. Max looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you" he said hugging me. I smiled. I put max down and kicked the Control Brain, causing him to shut down for a second. I picked up Max and I ran toward the door. When we were outside I ran to my Voot Cruiser. It is Pink, Royal Blue and Black. I jumped inside and put Max in the passenger seat. I started the Voot .We started to fly off of Judgementia when I remembered my friends Syther and Snake. "Max, we have to go get my friends." I said. "Okay!" He said happily. I smiled, picked him up and ran toward the door. I ran through the hallways until I found the Deactivating room. I opened the door and saw Syther and Snake being hooked up to the control brains. I put Max down, ran toward the guards and kicked them in they're faces. I grabbed Snake and Syther and pulled them to Max. I picked him up. "We have to go, you guys. I think I would be deactivated for saving a defective smeet, saving two defective Irkens and kicking a Control Brain and two guards in the face." I said calmly. They nodded and followed me to my Voot Cruiser. We flew off of Judgementia. I knew where we should go.

We flew till we found planet Rez. We walked to a building that had the Ressisty's logo on it. We walked in and asked to talk to the leader. The alien named Spleek nodded and took us to the main room. We walked in and saw Lard-Nar. He was kind of cute. "Irkens, what is it you want?" He asked. "Well we are Defects and I was wondering if we could join the Ressisty." I said cheerfully. He thought for a moment then he spoke. "I guess that would be okay."He said. I smiled and looked down at Max who was sleeping in my arms. "What should we do with him?" I asked. Lard-Nar looked at him. "Ixeane, could you come here for a moment?" He asked. A female alien with a purple cloak came in. "Take this child to the Nursery room." He said. She nodded and took Max out of my hands. She walked to another room. I looked back at Lard-Nar. "Thanks" I said. "You're welcome" He replied. "Now, let's think of a plan to bring down the Irken Empire!" He yelled. Everyone in the Ressisty came in the room. I thought for a moment and then I had a great idea. "You remember the Irken, Zim, well I heard the Tallest talking and they said they were going to Earth to take over it and kill Zim! Maybe he would join The Ressisty. He has good plans, most of the time." I said. "Good plan." Lard-Nar said. "Everyone make sure to get a good night's rest, tomorrow we go to Earth." He said. We all understood. I went to get our Sir units out of the Voot. I got Kit, Blade and Miy. Kit is mine, Blade is Syther's and Miy is Snake's. I got into bed and fell asleep. I had a dream where we were on earth and the Tallest were about to deactivate an Irken with purple eyes, she was crying. Next to her was who appeared to be Zim. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. I was sitting next to Lard-Nar, who was hugging me. Syther was next to a girl with purple hair that was put up like 5 jaws. I didn't see Snake, Max or anyone else I knew. I saw the Tallest smirking. Then the dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay so here's the next chapter. Wow, two updates in one day... Now this chapter will have Zim and some others in it! I don't own anything except for fan made characters and planet Rez. I don't own Invader Zim or JTHM. I also don't own Zrak or Shadow. Invader jrek does. I don't own Zori or Till either, my relative doe, and he wanted them in this. Enjoy!

Kat's P. O. V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling weird. I opened my eyes and saw Lard-Nar standing next to my bed. "Oh your awake, well good morning, Kat!" He said happily. I blushed a little. "What's wrong, are you sick? He asked. He put his hand on my forehead. "Oh no, I'm fine." I said, blushing even more. "Oh, Okay, Well be in the main hall in 10 minutes." He said. Lard-Nar walked out of the room, thank Tallest Miyuki! Why do I feel so weird? Wait... Am I in love with my leader? He is cute and nice. "What's wrong, Masty?" I looked around and saw Kit standing with a toy cat in her hands. "I'm fine, Kit." I said quietly. "Masty, you're a horrible liar. Now tell me what's wrong." Kit commanded. "Fine, Kit….I think like…. Lard-Nar..." I said, blushing. Kit stood wide eyed for a moment then smiled a little. "Oh..." she said, dumfounded. "Yeah..." I said. "Well masty, you should get dressed. You know, you are in a night gown." Kit said. "I should, shouldn't I?" I said, getting up. I put on a Pink invader uniform, my steel toed Irken boots and my black gloves with a pink ribbon on each wrist. I picked up Kit and walked toward the Main Hall.

When we got there Snake and Syther were sitting down. I plopped down in the seat between them and looked up. Lard-Nar was sitting down. After a little while, when everyone was there, he stood up and started to talk. "My fellow members, today we are going to planet Earth. It could be dangerous so I had Ixeane look up what the inhabitants look like. Then the screen behind Lard –Nar started showing pictures of Humans. "Now before we go we have to make disguises." He said. "Does anyone have ideas?" He added. I stood up, grabbed Kit, pulled a necklace from her storage compartment (The rectangle on her chest) and set her down. "This is a top secret Necklace I took from Irk a while back. It can change you appearance to anything you want for 10 hours each Earth day. We could use these!" I said happily. Lard-Nar smiled and said "Great thinking Kat, we'll use those necklaces!" I blushed a little bit. I gave everyone a necklace, even the Sirs. I just transformed into a human girl. I had Brownish blonde hair, Black cat ears poking out and a black cat tail. I smiled a little and changed back. "Everyone needs to pack up what they want to take and in 3 hours we will leave." Lard-Nar said. I walked out of the room and started packing. Kit came in. "Masty, when are you gonna tell him?" Kit said smirking. "Not now, Kit." I said, getting annoyed. "Hey Masty, do you think they're looking for us on Irk? I mean, you are an Irken Elite." Kit asked, with a hint of fear in her voice. I honestly hadn't thought of that. "Maybe" I said fearfully. Kit walked over to the bed and picked up two stuffed animals and hugged them.

3RD person p. o. v for the rest of this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On Irk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zrak, can you come here?" Tallest Red asked. An Irken with Yellow eyes and claws walked in. "What is it my Tallest?" he asked. "Zrak, it appears that four Irken defects have escaped, one is Elite, 2 are Invaders and one is a smeet." Red said. "Then why am I here?" Zrak asked. "Well, since you are our best assassin, will you hunt them down and kill them?" Red and Purple asked in union. "Sure" Zrak said with an evil smirk. "Shadow, come here!" Zrak yelled. A black Sir unit with eclectic blue eyes came in. "Yes master?" Shadow asked. "We're going to find the Elite, Kat and her friends." Zrak said holding a sharp knife. "Okay" Shadow said. They saluted and left. They went to they're Voot Cruiser and got in. "Are you ready to kill some Defects?" Zrak said. "Yep" Shadow replied. Then they took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I, the AMAZING Zim have an idea, My Tallest! I will get a bunch of the horrid Earth creatures known as Bees, get them mad and let them loose on the planet's surface! "Zim screamed so loud the Tallest didn't know how the humans didn't hear him. "Zim, what's wrong with you?" Red asked /screamed. "What do you mean, my Tallest? I'm just being Zim! I'm full of Zimmyness!" Zim yelled. Gir came in holding a rubber piggy. "THIS IS TIMMY, ISN'T SHE HANDSOM!" Gir yelled."Zim, Why can't you just die already?" Red yelled. Purple just looked shocked. "Red, shush before you say something you'll regret!" Purple said loudly. "I don't care! Zim your mission is all a big lie! We sent you there to kill you!" Red yelled. "….What?" Zim asked, shocked. "It's a big lie and we're coming to kill you and all the humans!" Red yelled. Then the transmission was cut off. Zim was staring into the blank screen. Gir wasn't yelling anymore, he was standing still, watching his master. "Mastah, are you okay?" Gir asked. "No Gir….Zim's not..." Zim said sadly. Just then Zim's door burst open and Tak walked in. "Zim, I'm going to kill you!" Tak yelled. Zim didn't say anything, he only looked up. Tak saw the hurt in his eyes. "Zim, what's wrong?" Tak asked. "Zim found out his mission is all a big lie..." Zim said. Then they heard a noise coming from Zim's base. They ran down to the base and saw an Irken with Green eyes and a skull necklace. "Hi, I'm Zori!" He said happily. "Hi…" Zim said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nny was killing a cheerleader when D-boy walked in the room. Eff, D-boy, Filler bunny, Nail bunny and Sickness had become human a few weeks ago. "Nny, can you come here?" D-boy asked. "Whatever." Nny said. He led Nny into the living room where Nailbunny and Filler bunny were fighting and Eff was screaming at them. "Would you two cut it out?" Eff yelled. After about 1 minute Nny had enough. "CUT IT OUT OR 'ILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Nny screamed. They stood up and were quiet. They knew Nny would kill them. "Thank you, Nny!" Eff said. They could be really annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi. I'm updating again! Also I think know where I'm going with this story. There will be sadness, death, love and a little humor. So here is chapter 3! I don't own anything except my fan characters. Zrak and Shadow belong to Invader jrek. Zori and Till belong to my relative. Enjoy! There is romance in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~Ressisty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat's POV

I walked into the ship with Kit walking behind me. We had packed all our stuff and were going to Earth. Spleek was talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what Kit asked earlier_. Are the Tallest looking for us? What if they find us? Will they kill us? _I shivered at the last thought. _No we won't let them kill us._ I walked next to Lard-Nar and smiled. "Hi there!" He said. "Oh hi, Lard-Nar." I said. "So Kat, do you miss Irk?" Lard-Nar asked. "Maybe a little bit." I said. "Do you have a boyfriend or something there?" He asked. "Uh...no... Only Defective Irkens can feel emotions. " I said, blushing. "Oh, well it's they're loss." He said smiling. I blushed a lot more. "Hi, masty, hi, lardy-Nar!" Kit said. "Hi Kit..." I said, still blushing. "I'll be over there." She said, pointing off in some other direction. "Okay." I said. She left and I turned around. I fell, but Lard-Nar caught me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said. "What's going on here?" Syther asked, snickering. "Nothing. I said. "Kat, can I talk to you for a moment? Syther asked. "Sure, I'll be right back." I said. He led me to the back of the ship. "Kat, do you like Lard-Nar? "Uhhhh… No? I said. "Kat…" Syther said. "Fine, I do..." I said. "I thought so, have you told him?" He asked. "No." I said. "Why not?" Syther asked. "Because, I just can't." I said. I walked back to Lard-Nar. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said.

_~~~~~On Earth~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_So_ your name is Zori? Tak asked. "Yep, I'm Zori!" Zori said. "So what are you doing in the base of ZIM?" Zim screamed. "I'm looking for my friend Till! He's my Sir unit" Zori yelled. "Zori, there you are!" Till screamed, running to Zori. Just then there was a crash in the living room. They all ran toward the noise and saw another Irken. He was wearing an Irken Elite uniform without the mouth plate. "Where are they, Zim?" Zrak asked. "What are you talking about, Zrak?" Zim asked. "You know what I'm talking about, Shadow, get in here!" Zrak yelled "Yes master?" Shadow asked as he entered the base. "What are you talking about?" Tak asked. "Where are Kat, Syther, Max and Snake?" Zrak asked. "Zim hasn't seen them in years and Zim doesn't know who Max is!" Zim yelled. "Well, if you see them tell me or I'll kill you and your girlfriend." Zrak said, pointing to Tak. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Tak yelled. "Whatever." Zrak said. "Come on Shadow." He said, walking out of the door. Shadow followed his master. "What's his problem?" Zori asked. "He's a hunter and the best assassin for the Tallest." Tak said. "The Tallest are coming here." Zim said. The monkey picture started making beeping sounds. "Transmission from an alien ship." The computer said. "Wow, more aliens! Did you hear that Gaz?" Dib asked. Zim turned around and saw Dib standing in the doorway with his sister. He took his video camera and smashed it. "Let them through and Dib-monkey, The Tallest are coming to kill me and all the humans!" Zim screamed. The monkey picture showed a picture of an Irken girl and a boy Vortian. "Hello Zim! Kat said. "Kat!" Zim screamed. Zrak's after you and your friends!"Zim screamed. "They really are looking for us?" Kat screamed with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Kat, I won't let him hurt you." Lard-Nar said. "What about her friends?" Zori asked. "Oh yeah, them to." Lard-Nar said, blushing. "Are you two together?" Tak asked. "No…." Kat said, blushing. "Oh hey, would you all like to join the Ressisty? Kat asked. "The Ressisty?" Zim asked. They had all heard of it. "Yep." Lard-Nar said. "Sure "They all said in union. "Great, we'll be on Earth soon!" Kat said. They cut the transmission. "Hey Zim, let's call Nny! Maybe he'll join!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Nny's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay D-boy, it's your turn." Nailbunny said. "Okay, Eff, truth or dare? D-boy asked. "Truth." Eff said. "Do you like anyone?" D-boy asked. "Yeah." Eff said. "WHO?" Everyone screamed. "I'm not telling." Eff said. Nny, it's your turn. The phone started ringing. "Hello?" Nny asked in the phone. "What? Aliens!" Nny asked/said. "Okay, we'll join." Nny said. He hung up. "What did we join?" Eff asked. "The Ressisty." Nny said. "Oh." Eff said. "Aliens are coming to kill everything on earth." Nny said. "Let's go to Zim's house." Nailbunny said. "Alright." Everyone said. Then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry about the last chapter. I was in a hurry. This one should be better. Okay, I know the people from Jthm haven't been in this much, I am sorry. Okay, I don't own anything except my characters. Zrak and Shadow belong to Invader jrek, Zori and Till belong to my relative. The other characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Enjoy! This chapter is pretty short.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zim's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person P. O. V

"Why do you think Zrak's after Kat?" Tak asked. "Well since Kat is part of the Ressisty, she probably did something on Irk that made the Tallest mad."Zim said. "What makes you say that?" Zori asked. "Because I've known Kat since we were smeets, she would always fight for what she believed in."Zim said. "Your leaders are coming to kill us?" Dib almost screamed. "Master, someone's at the door." The computer said. Zim walked over to the door. He put his hand on the door and saw Nny and the gang standing there. He opened the door. "Hey, Nny-human." Zim said. "Hey, Zim." Nny said. They all walked through the door. "So we're part of the Ressisty?" D-boy asked. "Yep." Nny said. "Cool." Nailbunny said. "Not cool, aliens are going to kill us!" D-boy screamed. "Aww, don't worry Dee, I'll protect you from the aliens." Eff snickered. "Shut up you two." Nny said. After awhile there was another knock at the door. Nny walked toward the door. "It's a girl with cat ears and a White Cat with pink eyes." Nny said, slightly confused. "It's Kat and Kit, open the door." Zim said. "I thought Kat was Irken." Dib said confused. "She is. She's an experiment who can change into any living thing."Tak said. Nny opened the door. "Hi Zim, what's up?" Kat asked. "Nothing." Zim said. "Hey Kat, can I talk to you!" Tak asked. "Sure." Kat said, following Tak. Syther and Snake both came in Zim's base.

"So Kat, who was that with you when you called us?" Tak asked. "Just a friend." Kat said nervously. "Kat, I'm not stupid." Tak said. "It was Lard-Nar, the leader of the Ressisty."Kat said. "Do you like him?" Tak asked. "That depends, do you like Zim?" Kat asked. "Maybe, do you like Lard-Nar?" Tak asked. "Maybe." Kat said. "Kat?" Syther asked. "I'm coming." Kat said walking in the living room. "Hey Syther!" Tak said. Syther was sitting next to Gaz, watching her play her Game slave 2. Snake was talking to Nny. "You like video games?" Syther asked. "Yeah." Gaz said not looking up from her game. "Cool, your pretty good." Syther said. "Thanks." Gaz said. _This might be the beginning of a strong friendship or romance._ Kat thought. Dib was still in shock. "What's wrong?" Kat asked. "Aliens are going to destroy my planet, they're jerks." Dib said sadly. "I know what you mean. Did you know they were going to kill a baby Irken just for being defective?" Kat asked. "They were!" Dib said, shocked. "Yep, I hate the Tallest. They're lazy, stupid and mean." Kat said glaring. "Hi, Katy! This is Timmy!" Gir yelled, holding a rubber Pig. "Hello there, Timmy!" Kat said. Suddenly there was a loud sound from outside. Nny opened the door and stood in shock. _The Massive _was hovering over the ground, about eight stories up, with Irken ships shooting at the Earth. "You guys, the Irkens are attacking…" Nny said, still in shock. Zim looked and couldn't believe his eyes.

A little Irken girl ran up to Zim. "Zim, Daddy is trying to kill you!" The little smeet screamed. Tak ran up to her and hugged her. "Rita, I'm happy you're okay!" Tak said. She was the daughter of Tallest Red. She didn't like that the Irkens took over planets. She is defective. "I want daddy and Pur to stop hurting the humans!" Rita cried. Her friend, Draco, came running toward her and hugged her. "It'll be okay, Rita." He said. "Draco, I'm scared." Rita said. "Can we join the Ressisty?" Rita asked. "I guess so." Kat said. "Oh, we should get to the Ressisty's ship!" Kat said. They all nodded. "Wait, shouldn't the aliens put on disguises?" Dib asked. "Aliens are taking over, people are dying and everyone's thinking they're doomed, do you really think that disguises are a main priority?" Kat asked, annoyed. "Um…No?" Dib said. "Correct." Syther said. They all stayed in the bushes so they wouldn't get caught. "Doom, doom, doom, doom. Gir sang. "Shut up." Eff said, trying to be quiet. When they got in the ship everyone was relived. "At least they didn't see us and Eff didn't murder Gir on the way." Nny said. "Gir, that song's stuck in my head!" Snake screamed. "Okay, now we need to think of a way to get rid of the Irkens." Lard-Nar said who had just walked in. "What if we killed the Tallest?" D-boy asked. "I'll do it!" Eff yelled. "We have to get close to them to do that." Tak said. Kat sighed. "What's wrong?" Lard-Nar asked. "Oh, nothing." Kat said. The Irken guards started making more noise outside, probably looking for the Ressisty. "We know you're in there, get out here!" Red yelled. "Dang it." Eff said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay, this is probably my favorite chapter. Anyway enjoy! I don't own anything except my Oc's. Invader jrek owns Zrak and Shadow. My relative owns Zori and Till. Jhonen Vasquez owns the rest. There is violence, death and romance! Yay! Enjoy! By the way, I skipped most of the battle because I'm lazy and not good at writing that kind of stuff, but there is violence! By the way, Invader jrek, you have a message at the bottom.

3rd person POV

They were forced out of the ship and Rita got mad. "Daddy, I've had enough! Stop this now! Your being a jerk! What did the humans do to you?" Rita screamed. "Don't talk to the Tallest like that." Red barked. "You don't deserve to be a Tallest!" Rita yelled. "That's it, Zrak, come here!" Red screamed. Zrak ran next to his Tallest. "Yes my Tallest?" Zrak asked. Red whispered something next to his antennae and an evil smirk formed on his face. "I would love to, my Tallest. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it. A giant cord flew out of _the massive _and hooked into Rita's PAK. Rita yelped in surprise. Zrak pressed another button and Rita started screaming. After a few moments her body went limp. Everyone in the Ressisty stared in shock. Red had killed his own daughter. Well actually, he had Zrak do it. Kat couldn't take it anymore. She transformed into a Blue Bird and slipped out of the Guards grasp. She changed back to an Irken; grabbed Red's PAK and crushed it. Red started screaming. He knew he would die in ten minutes. "Get her!" Red screamed. Syther and Snake got free and started killing guards. Eff got free and helped D-boy get free. Kit helped her master fight off guards. Purple ran in _the massive _and hid. Lard-Nar ran in and crushed his PAK too. Everybody eventually got free and started fighting. Kat pulled on a guard's antennae.

After a little while they stopped fighting. Zrak had killed a lot of people, like Draco and almost Gaz, but Syther saved her. The Ressisty had won though. The Tallest died and the guards gave in. Zrak was still trying to kill the members of the Ressisty though. He wasn't going down without a fight. Syther, Snake and Nny started fighting him. Kat was tired from fighting though. She started to cry. _Why did people have to die? Red had watched his daughter die and he smiled! Why? _Kat thought. Smoke came off her face, but she didn't care. Lard-Nar came over and hugged her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's this whole battle." Kat said. "Rita's dead, Draco's dead and Miy is broken! She yelled. He hugged her. "It'll be okay, you'll see." He said. "I don't know if it will."Kat said, still crying. Lard-Nar kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "Uh… Kat?" Lard-Nar asked."Yeah?" she asked. "I like you, you know, more than a friend." He said nervously. "I like you too." Kat said smiling. "Well, well, well. Look at that, Tak." Zim said. "I knew it." Tak said, smiling. They were holding hands.

Zrak had hurt Nny pretty bad by now. Zrak bit Snake's antennae."OWWWWWWWWW!" Snake screeched. "I'm going to kill you!" Snake yelled. He hit Zrak's PAK and knocked him out. "Should I kill him?" Snake asked. "No, Zim, would you take him and Shadow back to Irk? Maybe he won't remember anything." Syther asked/ said. "Sure, come on Gir." Zim said. Nny picked up Zrak and Shadow and pit them in Zim's Voot cruiser. Tak walked over to Kat. "Can I talk to you?" Tak asked. "Sure." Kat said. "So you and Lard-Nar are together?" Tak asked. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "Kat has a boyfriend, Kat has a boyfriend!" Tak sang. "You're acting like a smeet!" I laughed. "Speaking of smeets, I'm going to check on Max." Kat said. She walked in and walked into the nursery room. Max was sitting up in his bed. "Kat, I feel like it's my fault this battle started." He said, crying. "No Max, It isn't your fault." Kat said hugging him. "Really?" He asked. "Yep." Kat said smiling. "Can I see the others?" Max asked. "Sure!" Kat said. "Yay!" Max cheered. Kat picked him up and carried him outside. "Hi Max!" Lard-Nar said. "Hi Lardy-Nar." Max said. "Okay, Lardy-Nar is your new nickname!" Kat said laughing. Everyone started laughing like maniacs. Max got on the ground and started playing with the Sirs. "AWW! So cute!" Almost all the girls squealed. After a while Nny started teaching Max how to kill a person. "Nny, he's a smeet." Nailbunny said. "Yeah, and that's a rock and that's a tree, these are things we know." Nny said. Nailbunny glared at him. "I meant that he's a baby, too young to learn about this stuff." Nailbunny said. "Gir knows about it." Nny said. "True." Nailbunny said. Kat was talking to Lard-Nar when Zim's Voot cruiser landed. Zim walked out, shaking. "Good to see you didn't get killed." Eff said. "He started to wake up halfway there, so Gir hit him on the PAK with a rubber piggy about 60 times. We just turned off Shadow." Zim said. "Okay, so they're on Irk, right?" D-boy asked. "Yep!" Zim said with pride. "So now what do we do?" Tak asked. "I don't know…" Lard-Nar said.

To Invader jrek: The only reason I didn't have Zrak kill more people is because I need those characters if I have a sequel. Okay? Sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this Fic! *Cries* But they're will be a sequel! So enjoy. I own nothing except my fan characters. Invader jrek owns Zrak & Shadow. My relative owns Zori & Till. Enjoy! Also sorry for this chapter shortness!

Kat's POV

The aftermath of the battle was horrible. There were bodies everywhere. I was still upset. Red had killed his own daughter. How could someone do that? He's dead now. So is Purple. The Irken Empire will have to find the next Tallest Irken(s). I walked into the Ressisty's ship and cuddled next to Lard-Nar. "Kat, what do you think we should do?" He asked. "I don't know." I said sadly. He kissed me forehead. Eff and D-boy walked into the ship. "What's up, lovebirds?" Eff asked, giggling. "Eff, leave them alone." D-boy said. "Why should I?"Eff asked. "If you don't, I'll tell them what your favorite song is." D-boy said with a smirk. Eff blushed and kept quiet. Kit walked in and sat next to me. "Masty, I'm sad, where's Rita and Draco?" Kit asked. I didn't tell her about death. I couldn't. I didn't want to. "Kit, they're in a better place. Red and Purple aren't there to hurt them. You'll see them again." I said. Kit smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Zim and Tak walked in. "I think we should go to the other side of Earth. Maybe the destruction there isn't as bad." Tak said. "I guess so, go get everyone." Lard-Nar said. "Okay, come on Zim!" Tak said, grabbing Zim's hand. "So they're together?" Eff asked. "It looks like it." D-boy said. "Whatever, hey Dee, let's go look at those robot parts in _the Massive_! Maybe we can build some robots!" Eff yelled, grabbing D-boy and running outside.

Kat and Lard-Nar laughed a little and stood up. "Let's go help them before they get electrocuted." I said. "Sure." Lard-Nar said. They walked in _the Massive_ and heard a noise. "What the Wall Monster, it's moving!" Eff yelled. Kat and Lard-Nar walked in a room and saw Eff with a Sir Unit. The parts that should be Red were Black and he had a Ghost on its head, like the ones Eff had on his hat when he was a Doughboy. "Hello Master, I am Drake. What's your name?" The Sir asked. "My names Eff, this is D-boy." He said gesturing toward D-boy. Then the Sir D-boy was working on jumped up. "My name is Sheba and you're my Mastah!" She said happily. "Hi, I'm D-boy and that thing over there is Eff." D-boy said. "Oh Dee, when will you admit to liking me?" Eff asked with a smirk. "Never." D-boy said. "Oh, so you do like me." Eff said. He sounded happy about it. "Um guys, if you're done here, we should be getting back to the ship." I said. "Okay, come on Sheba." D-boy said. After everyone was on the ship we took off. "Why didn't we take _the Massive_?" Eff asked. "Because you and Snake went nuts trying to find the Tallest stash of snacks and broke it." Nny said. "Oh yeah." Eff said. "Hey, did you guys know that I'm an assassin?" Zori asked. "No, no we didn't." Filler bunny said. "Imma sing the Doom song!" Gir yelled. "NOOOOOOOO!" Zim screamed. "Doom, doom, doom, doom.

~~~~~Two hours later~~~~

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, okay I'm done!" Gir sang. "Finally!" Dib yelled. I looked over and saw Syther and Gaz cuddled up together. _AWWW!_ I thought. "Got any threes?" Zim asked. "Nope, go fish." D-boy said. "YOU LIE!"Zim screamed. "What?" D-boy asked. "Nothing." Zim said. "Got any twos?" D-boy asked. "Go fish." Zim said. This would be a long ride.


End file.
